


A Late Night

by AvatarQuake



Series: This is how it starts [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Food, Gen, Missing Scene, S1, toasts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarQuake/pseuds/AvatarQuake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On their way to the Sandbox,Coulson and Skye share a toast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Late Night

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda feel this is the sweetest little thing I've wrote so far.  
> Must be the toasts.

Fourteen days since the bracelet and he tries to be cold and detetched and very professional.

(And yes,he _has_ been counting the days,he is man enough to admit it.)

He has started feeling weird about himself,his near-death experience,Skye's struggling to earn their trust.And he couldn't tell her that she had his,because he had to keep a professional outlook.

And of course,with his luck,the moment he starts thinking about his near-death,a Chitauri virus kills three firemen and almost kills Simmons,too.

And his tablet told him that Skye had been trying to find news on whether there was a vaccine yet or an idea of how this could be countered.

(Of course,Skye would be beside herself,trying to fix this and he can relate,oh how he can relate.)

So,yes,Simmons's attempt at suicide – to protect them – was met with a good,semi-strict talk about not doing stupid stunts and relief at her being alive.

And now,late at night,the Bus on it's way to the Sandbox,Coulson finds himself going to the bar,before changing direction and going for the kitchen.

May's explanation about why he feels different,no matter how touching,still didn't quench this weird sense that he is missing something important.

It makes him think how everyone didn't want him to return to the field and he had to push for it.

“You still up?” a voice says softly from behind him.

“Skye?” he looks around. “Yeah.You,too?” he asks.

“Yeah,wanted a late snack.” she smiles a little.

Coulson nods and starts opening cabinets and pulling out ingredients for sandwiches.

“Take a sit.” he tells her.

“You ok?” Skye asks as she sits across from him. “You look a little pale.”

“A little close,today.” he said tightly.

“The Chitauri,right?” she asks soberly. “You said Loki stubbed you with a scepter of theirs.” she shrugged at his startled look.

“Yes.”

“I can't really speak from experience,but if it makes you reflect on what you almost lost and leads you to appreciate what you have,then it's okay to be shook up.” she said softly.

“That almost makes me feel like I'm talking to a psychiatrist.” he grinned.

Skye made a face.

“Ew,no.Don't compare to a shrink.I don't like shrinks.”

“Sorry.” he smiled,passing her a toast “Peace offering?”

“Accepted.” she smiled. “I just had to see a lot as a kid at the orphanage.” she adds quietly.

“Oh.” he says softly. “Well.Come with me.” he gets up.

Toasts at hand,Coulson and Skye sat down by a window,Skye next to him.

“Wouldn't you want by the window?” he asked.

“I might crash after the toast.Better have a pillow for my head than the window.” she smiled.

“So,I'm your pillow?” he asked,half-amused,half something else.

He feels her hand pat his shoulder,still looking at her face.

“Yeah.You're the right amount of soft.” she tells him quietly.

Coulson is sure he's blushing at that.But he manages to smile at her,softly,and yeah,he thinks he gets it.He is soft to her.Soft and careful.

They don't talk after that.Just eat their toasts and when Skye does indeed fall asleep on his shoulder,he reaches around her shouders,trying to make himself comfortable to her.He doesn't notice when he himself falls asleep,his head resting lightly on Skye's.

He hasn't felt so peaceful since he almost died.

 

**Author's Note:**

> (Appologies for my previous note;needlessly confusing.I was worried that the story wasn't appearing on the tag.)


End file.
